To Fix what has been Broken
by DoomsdayBeamXD
Summary: There used to be a boy, he lived a wonderful life with his father, his father loved him so much but one day something went terribly wrong. But is that the end of the boy's story? A spirit thought to be long forgotten returns to the world, but is it coming in peace or is it looking for bloodshed? *Character-Death*. Rated T for safety. Please read, hopefully it'll be worth it :D
1. Loss of a Young Soul

There used to be a man….

That man had a son…..

He loved his son so much…

His son loved to watch the trains…

And the people riding them…..

People who are lonely…..

Angry…..

Selfish….

Depressed….

Grieving….

Addicted…..

And Hurting.

The man worked as the bridge-master…..

He lowers the bridge when a train passes, and lifts it when a ship sails below.

As simple as that…..

But one day…..

A lone boy was standing by a very wide river, the winds blowing ever so softly. It felt like small kisses one the young boy's face. Auburn hair moving about as the breeze blows it, sapphire eyes fixed solely on a bridge crossing over the river. A broad smile stretches across the boy's young freckled face, revealing his teeth; the front ones of which are unleveled.

The boy laid down on the humid grass, gazing dreamily at the sky. The sky that perfectly matches his eyes.

The boy smiles yet again… his gaze returning to the bridge….

A man stood inside a small room near the bridge, his black hair moves to his face as a gentle wind greets him from the window. The man's yellow eyes fixed on a small hill near the river, gazing at the lone figure standing there. He smiles warmly at the boy. He finally settles into a chair, his gaze leaving the small hill and instead settles on the railway.

The boy sat close to the river, watching as the fish swam by, one of which jumps out of the water every few minutes.

Everything is calm…..peaceful…..

Until…..

The boy's blue eyes lift from the water and up to the air, he noticed smoke rising quickly from behind the trees, the source of the smoke coming closer and closer, the boy identified it as a train….but something's not right…..

The train is coming from the wrong direction…..

The train is running on a one way trail….. But it's running on the wrong way…..

His dad wouldn't notice the train before it's too late….

The people in the train….they will die…..

"DAD!" the boy called as he ran towards the bridge "DAD!" he called once more

"THE TRAIN IS COMING TOO QUICKLY! THE TRAIN IS COMING FROM THE WRONG DIRECTION!" he frantically yelled as loud as he can, desperate to be heard

"DAD!"

But as the boy ran, something went very wrong…

The ground disappeared from under his feet…..

He found himself plummeting towards the ground and landed on a metallic flooring…..well, half of him did…

When the man noticed his son's screams, it was then that he saw his boy fall down under the bridge…

But not only that, he could see in clear sight as a train was nearing the bridge, and it came from the wrong way….. if he doesn't pull down the bridge, the train will crash….every single soul in that train would die…..

But his son… the boy is stuck under the bridge, he could hear his screams as he's trying to free himself, struggling fruitlessly…

Time seemed to slow down as the man watched the train close in its distance.

He could either go and save his son leaving hundreds if not thousands of people to meet their demise, families losing their loved ones, lots of bloodshed…..

….Or….

… He pulls the lever, allows the train to pass, saves hundreds of lives…..but loses his son…

Time was running out…

The train was getting closer…..

His son's screams become more and more desperate….

Would he dare end all of those people's lives? Separate all those people's families? And for what?

For his own selfish desires? For his very own beloved son? Could he choose between hundreds and one? Most of which might turn out as drug dealers, criminals. Heck he's sure MOST of them are! People without conscience, people who can't see farther than themselves, people who don't CARE!

Would they care that a life has been sacrificed for theirs? Of course not! But the question is, would he come to sacrifice their lives for his son's?

It now became two clear choices, leave the bridge, save his son, and be responsible for hundreds of deaths…..or…. pull the lever, save the train and the people on it….. and lose his son.

The man released a defeated breath, looked apologetically at the bridge and…..

…..pulled the lever…

**AN**

**Yeah so I'm back and I know I haven't updated my story "Missing without a trace" for MONTHS but as of right now, I'm putting it on Hiatus until I my dad gets me my new laptop, just then I'll update every day until it's done plus I'll be putting a sequel for it but for now it's on Hold.**

**Now for this one, I know that it doesn't make sense but it will once the second chapter comes, hopefully 2morrow. This is my first try in a Tragedy fic, it'll circle mostly on Antauri and Chiro and yes, this is my first try with Character-Death so reviews would be most appreciated especially since it'll help me with my other story too. And please if you can, I need some constructive criticism, those reviews would be most welcome :))**

**I hope you all have a good day….**


	2. Whispers

**Me: So I'm most probably sure that no one understood the first chapter really well (of course) so I guess I'll give a little explanation before proceeding, last chapter was a flashback, BluePhantom99 guessed who the father was so congrats XD and HELL NO the kid's **_**NOT**_** BT! C: BT has red hair and red eyes; the kid in the story has Auburn hair and blue eyes . . . **

**Sparx: he's not!? Thank god!**

**Me: -_- Anyways, we'll continue with the story now; for those wondering if I added it to the list of stories in my profile, it's not there yet but I'll put it soon; oh and the setting of this story is when Antauri still had his biological body. Now with the story . . . . **

**Thanks to the Amazing reviews of:**

**1. Pizzagirl5640**

**2. BluePhantom99**

**Disclaimer: I wish if I could own a little tiny speck of the show, but I don't . . . . sadly . . . .**

Antauri jolted awake, breathing quickly and heavily, eyes as big as plates, darting around the room until realization dawned on him.

It was just a dream . . . . just a dream . . . .

The black monkey breathed a sigh of relief before moving his eyes towards the small clock in his bed/tube.

5:30 am . . . . still an hour and a half early from his usual waking time but getting up early wouldn't hurt anyone right? He might even use the time to wash the dishes since it was Otto's turn yesterday and it's guaranteed that they are still unwashed

Antauri got up from his bed/tube and headed for the kitchen, it was still dark outside and sure enough, it was pretty cold too. In his way to the black/purple tube he passed by each of his comrade's rooms, just to check on them. Otto's blanket fell on the floor and the green monkey was shivering slightly so Antauri picked it up and covered his brother before exiting the room.

When he reached the kitchen, he made himself a cup of herbal tea, finished the dishes fairly quickly (looks like Otto had _tried_ to do the dishes this time), and by that time it was 5:45 am

_Hmm, still early. _Antauri thought. _Well, I think I could prepare breakfast today too._

He decided to make waffles, Otto and Sparx love them so much after all, and maybe some eggs for Gibson, who's not really into sugar much.

You would most probably think that Antauri is trying to pass the time, but in all honesty he's just trying to keep his mind busy from certain . . . things.

The black monkey was too concentrated in cooking that he didn't notice another, unearthly, presence in the room.

_D . . . D-Da . . ._

There came a whisper, a very quiet, very faint voice whispered. But it didn't go unnoticed by the black simian. Antauri turned his head so fast – and he's pretty sure it'll hurt later – the moment he heard the whisper, he felt like it came just right next to his ear, but there was no one save for him in the room.

Antauri jumped when the door slid open, revealing both Otto and Sparx walking into the kitchen.

"We're having waffles for breakfast!" Otto screamed before rushing to ready the table

Antauri released an audible sigh of relief when he saw it was just them, he tried sensing the place for any other presence but there was none, whatever was there it's not around anymore.

"Hey 'Tauri" Sparx called as he tapped Antauri on his shoulder

"Uhh, what is it Sparx?" Antauri asked, trying his best not to look shaken

"You look like you've seen a ghost, are you okay?" Sparx asked, Antauri took a deep breath before answering

"Yes Sparx, I'm fine, thanks for asking" he replied

"Well, okay" Sparx wasn't completely convinced but regarded it as nothing to worry about before taking a seat near Nova, who just got here a moment ago.

"Morning Antauri" Nova smiled greeted, Antauri replied with a smile of his own

"Good morning to you too Nova" he said as he served the waffles on the table

Otto didn't waste any time before digging his head into the waffles, he only raised his head for a very Otto-like "Oh yeah, morning Tauri" before getting back to the waffles.

Antauri just shook his head, keeping the smile on his face while serving two more plates of waffles for Nova and Sparx to eat without having to get near their hungry green brother and placed a plate with eggs and a coffee cup in the seat next to his, before taking a seat himself.

Not too late after, Chiro entered the kitchen, his hair still dripping wet, seemingly didn't bother to dry his hair.

"Morning Everyone!" he called receiving some "morning"s or "hi"s. He looked around noticing one missing member

"Where's Gibson?" Chiro asked

"He didn't come yet" Nova replied

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em" Chiro said before exiting the kitchen once again.

Antauri smiled at the boy, he took a sip from his tea, noticing that its temperature had dropped a little, but it was good none the less. He hoped the tea and a few hours of meditation would ease his troubled mind a bit.

A moment later Chiro entered the room followed by the blue scientist. The boy grabbed a plate and put some waffles in it before sitting in front of Nova, Gibson just grumbled something sounding like a greeting before sitting next to Antauri and sipping some of the coffee.

Breakfast passed uneventfully, save for Otto unintentionally throwing chunks of food here or there (mostly landing on poor, poor Gibson). The team quickly cleaned the kitchen after breakfast; Antauri excused himself after that to go to his room.

Unbeknownst to him, that he has been followed by an unknown presence the entire time that day . . . .

**Me: so here it is; chapter 2! :3 I hope some things are a little bit clear to you now XD if not then hopefully the coming chapters will explain a couple of things more :D if you have any questions please don't wait to ask I'm always open with you guys. Please Review, reviews make me happy!**


	3. Abyss

**Me: HI GUYS! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry for the delay but I have a perfectly logical explanation, it is . . . drum rolls please *drum rolls* . . . NO REASON AT ALL! HA, I betcha you didn't see that one coming! **

***a super sharp axe flies through the air and almost cuts off my head* **

**Me: AHH! WHAT WAS THAT!? **

***another axe narrowly misses my face* **

**Me: I guess you actually expected me to say that after all **

***a flying hammer almost kills me instantly* **

**Me: OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY! I HAD A STORY IN ANOTHER FANDOM AND I HAD TO UPDATE IT SO I DELAYED THIS ONE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

***weapons stop flying towards me* **

**Me: *sigh* Oh thank god, I wasn't sure I could escape another one of those *straightens posture* So Okay I'm sorry but heads up, I brought with me a chapter! Oh and one final thing, Loveantauri had discovered where I've got the idea for the story! *claps* I was gonna make you guys guess it but looks like Loveantauri was one step ahead hehe -u-'**

**A hundred thanks to the reviews of:**

**1. Pizzagirl5640**

**2. BluePhantom99**

**3. Loveantauri**

**More shadowing on the boy in this chapter, probably at the end you guys could tell who he is XDD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Antauri had walked within the seemingly endless void for hours, more than to count. In truth, he had lost track of time long ago that each minute passing felt like hours on end. He reached a metallic hand to touch the darkness once again, and for the umpteenth time; it passed right through his fingers, it was a darkness so intense that every time he reached out a hand; he was sure he was going to touch something. After a while of walking in this dark abyss, Antauri had grown restless of the darkness and the isolation, numerous questions kept repeating within his head like a broken recorder and he wanted answers for them so badly.

_Where am I?_ . . . Was the first one

_Why am I here?_ . . . Came the second one

_How did I end up in a place like this?_ . . . The third

_Why is it that I very much don't feel right?_ . . . Which is the most begging question of them all

Antauri decided to sit down and try to think, he had tried calling on whoever might be hearing him but not one voice answered him back, he wasn't so surprised about that though; he would've been more surprised in someone really _did_ answer. He had tried using the power primate to pinpoint his whereabouts but turns out he can't, and the headache he's got is enough proof for it. Maybe . . . just maybe . . . maybe he's dead, he doesn't really remember himself dying or why he died but maybe that's also part of death, not to remember how you died and eventually not even remembering your own name; that is a theory, but he very much doubts it.

Unexpectedly, a very bright light shone across the abyss making Antauri squint his eyes as the light invaded them and made it hard to see; not that sight was even possible in the first place. After the explosion of light ceased to a moderate glow, Antauri was able to make out his whereabouts more accurately now, it's either that or that he was transported from the void to this place; its mast probably the latter.

Antauri was now standing on the sweet, sweet solid ground he very much knew and dearly missed, up in front of him is a small village lying down hill a few kilometers away. He is standing on a cleared dirt road over a hill with a dense forest lying on both of its sides.

_I remember this place, I've been here before . . . but why is it that I don't recall it at all . . ._

A soft breeze passed making something soft touch Antauri's face, a small gasp escaped his lips when he realized it's hair, it didn't take him long to notice that he is no longer a black cybernetic simian but a young man . . . _a human_!

At first he didn't believe it at all but his doubts were proved false when he examined his very much human hands, his human face, the wear he's attiring, the backpack his wearing on one shoulder, very much human, no doubt in that but _why!?_

"_Long time no see huh? Nice of you to come back, how long has it been?"_

Antauri turned around so fast that he almost lost his balance and stumbled down the road but to his surprise he was able to catch himself just in time even with his new form in consideration. He looked around until his eyes spotted on another presence in the area.

There standing before him is a small boy, can't be more than 7 years of age. Antauri wasn't able to make out his features because the area suddenly became foggy, altering all means of sight.

"Wh-who are you?" Antauri asked, the fog grew a bit thicker but thankfully just stopped at that, wherein he can still see the boy but not make out his features; but shockingly yet, the boy's blue eyes shone so bright that it was the only facial feature he could make out. The boy in question just stood there casually; as if he hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of mist. Antauri had the feeling that the kid standing in front of him had something to do with it.

"_You don't remember me, do you?"_ The boy asked, his voice ghostly and slightly unworldly if you asked Antauri

Antauri shook his head, becoming slightly more cautious around the boy.

"_Expected"_ the boy said casually, kicking a small pebble that was close to his foot, the ground seemed to become suddenly very interesting to look at.

"Who are you?" Antauri repeated his question, suspiciously this time

"_I don't think it's my place to say"_ he answered _"I'm not even supposed to be here, but now that I'm away of _them_ . . ."_ he paused, then he returned his gaze to Antauri _"I thought you would've figured out by now, or maybe it is that you don't remember anymore"_

"Remember what? What are you talking about?" Antauri suddenly felt defensive

"_You wouldn't understand it, and as I previously said, it's not my place to say, I just want to tell you one thing before I have to leave"_ he walked a bit closer to Antauri _"I will come back father, you will see me again soon, don't worry"_

A moment after those words left the boy's lips, he started to fade

"Wait!" Antauri called, to the slowly disappearing figure, but all the boy did was send his way a sad smile before disappearing into thin mist. Soon after the boy's disappearance, the world around Antauri started turning to darkness until everything became completely black.

**Me: yes I know, short chapter but please don't send those weapons flying my way again! Next chapter would come up soon okay!? I would have used the usual excuse of "I have life outside Fanfiction" but in all honesty, I don't . . . so yeah XDD**

**Otto: please review**


End file.
